Once was good
by kenni-bun bun
Summary: Tensa (ichigo) was an overly trusting boy, especially when it came to one particular human. He grew to love her, but her betrayal cut him deep. Though he became evil, remember, he once was good. Inspired by maleficent the movie, I liked the take on why she became a bad guy. Fairy ichigo, human orihime and panther grimmjow. Past ichigo hime, future ichigo grimmjow.
1. Chapter 1

**An: I watched** **maleficent** **again. (Well, tried) and this popped into my head. Hope you like it bun-buns.**

There are tales of magic and magical creatures. Most are fairy tales that tell of love and peace, but some, like this tale aren't so happy. This is a tale of a very special boy and his loving heart, how trusting and loving easily, hurt him for a long time. This is the story of tensa.

When he was a boy, he always lived in the forest called the hollows. To normal people, the hollows are a dangerous place. For tensa it was his home. He grew up in the hollows, the epicenter of magic and magical creatures. He was a fairy, one of the strongest. His long flowing orange hair, slightly tan skin, and unique eyes were not like everyone else's. Where they were white on you and I, they were black on him. His eyes were the color of gold.

On his way to see a friend, he wrapped a tattered waist length cloak around himself. He knew this forest like his own body. He made it to toshiro's nest in no time.

When he looked up high into the trees, he saw a white-blue wing. "Toshiro!"

The wing fluttered and a boy with white hair looked over the edge of a giant birds nest. The boy smiled. "Hello tensa, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, and you old friend?"

Toshiro flew to the forest floor, landing in front of tensa. "I could be better. They say an intruder is in the northern part of the hollows."

Tensa frowned, intruder? "And what does this intruder want of us?"

They moved to sit while toshiro talked. "A human stole a jewel from one of the pixie hideouts. The tree giants have cornered it and want you to deal with it. Will you?"

He contemplated for a short while. He would do it, his people wanted his help. He nodded with a determined face and got up to leave.

Once he made it within a few feet of where the human was, he saw the tree giants. Walking up, he spoke to one of them. "Where is the human nnoitora?"

The one eyed giant pointed to a curtain of ivy. "There. She won't come out, don't know why."

Tensa rolled his eyes. "You are a giant pointing a spear at her, I would not come out either if I were human." He pushed their spears down and approached the curtain of foliage. "Come out human, they will not harm you. You are safe, just return what you have stolen."

A soft, frightened voice responded. "I will not come out. Those creatures tried to kill me. How do I know you aren't trying to trick me?"

Tensa chuckled, humans were amusing. "If we wanted to hurt you, we would have. And those 'creatures' as you call them are my friends, it is rude to call them names."

A brown eye peeked out of the greenery. "I'm sorry for being rude, I am just afraid."

The ginger reached out a hand. "Don't be. We just take thievery seriously around here."

She took his hand and emerged, she had orange hair lighter and duller than his, and she was the same age as him. To say the least, she was beautiful. She put on a confused expression. "But why, it is only one jewel, would you really miss it?"

He shook his head. "It's not about missing it, but more about it belonging here." Holding out his hand, he smiled gently at her. "Now please, the jewel."

She hesitantly gave it to him. It looked like a plain rock on the outside, but on the inside, it was a beautiful green. He dismissed the giants and led the girl to the edge of the hollows. She turned to him, blushing lightly. "What is your name?" She asked.

"My name is tensa, and yours?"

She smiled. "Orihime." Her smile turned into a guilty frown. "I am still sorry for taking the jewel, I needed it."

"If it was food you needed then you could have asked. Or if you needed it for money, the pixies might have given it you with good reason."

Her smile was back. "You are good beings, all of you."

"That we are. But, it would be best if you did not come back. Humans don't belong here."

She nodded sadly and left. But she would be back for years to come. Tensa and orihime would become close, until their sixteenth year when she would come no more. He would be heartbroken, but that would not be the last he saw of her.

 **An: and I hope all you hime lovers don't hate me after the next chapter. I'm not a fan of her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: (time for the hime fans to try and kill me.) Hey guys, I started out following maleficent, but I think I'm gonna do something different. Let's see how that goes. Oh, and some of this was written while I was at work.**

Tensa and orihime had gotten closer over a couple of weeks. Orihime had gone back to the hollows, despite tensa telling her not to. But he didn't mind, he had someone to talk to.

It was a foggy night when he built up the courage to confess. She had came like usual, still shy and polite. He led her to a waterfall, a place he loved to sneak off to. After a few minutes he spoke. "Orihime, I know you think me a creature, but I like you."

The girl smiled brightly, though it looked forced. "Don't be silly tensa, I don't think of you that way." She looked away. "And I like you too."

The rest of the night had tensa feeling amazing.

On her way home orihime wiped her mouth in disgust. She hated the fact that tensa kissed her goodnight. You see, orihime was a devious little girl. She only wanted riches, not a **creature** falling for her.

Once she had seen how **nice** tensa was, she started to concoct a plan. Where she's from you manipulate to get what you want, and that's what she would do.

She had decided to cuddle up to naive tensa and get him to give her all the jewels she wanted. Orihime knew it would take time, but she didn't care. Money was money, and if she had to pretend to like, even **love** tensa, then she would do it.

She hummed to herself as she walked into home. She lived alone in a small cottage. She wanted more than where she lived, she wanted to have people waiting on her.

She would get what she wanted, no matter the cost.

It had been years since tensa had met and fallen for orihime, she was his first love.

It was his sixteenth year when he felt heartbreak for the first time. Orihime had stopped going to see him. He didn't want to believe she didn't care, but toshiro had told him she didn't.

He started to see how she manipulated him. Over the years he had given her countless gifts, jewels, necklaces he had made. She should be a very rich young woman, tensa thought. He put a hand to his chest, it felt tight. Hr didn't like what she had done to him, how it made him feel.

For other beings, heartbreak would go away. But for fairies, it carved a path for the darkness to spread. Though it was painful, he would not let it win. He would forgive her, for humans were vain and selfish, he knew she did not know better.

Ever since she had gotten all the riches she wanted, orihime's life had been wonderful. She had moved out of that rat's nest of a cottage, and found a man that cared for her. She had made sure he didn't want to use her, he didn't know about her money.

Once she made twenty two she married john. For a wedding present he gave her a beautiful bracelet with a stone the color of her hair. She wanted to give him a gift as good as his, but what?

A light shone in her mind. She would go to the hollows and manipulate tensa one last time. He was bound to have what she was looking for. Mind made up, she left in the middle of the night.

It didn't take long for her to reach the forest line. Before entering she steeled herself and put on the most believable sad face she could muster. He needed to think she was regretful.

She searched for him and called out his name. "Tensa! Are you there, I came to see you."

Tensas heart stopped in his chest. "Orihime?" He whispered to the wind. He was currently with toshiro, the white haired dragon gave him a reproachful look. "I'm just going to see what she wants. I know not to trust her again."

Toshiro sighed. "I know you do, but we both know she just wants more jewelry. Don't go tensa."

Tensa shook his head. "I must, even if to tell her to leave." With a hesitant nod form toshiro tensa left. He was not going to fall for that woman's tricks, he was a man now, he knew better. He was near her within seconds, using his magic instead of trying to find her. "What is it you want human?"

Orihime looked affronted. "I just came to see you tensa, I know it's been a long time." She smiled. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Tensa smirked. "I would be happy if you had not come here. I know why you came, and you will not get it."

Orihime dropped her innocent act, it wasn't needed. "Fine. I've come for a jewel worth giving my husband. That is all I need and I will not bother you anymore."

Tensa scoffed. "And I should trust that you won't come back saying the same as you are now? Just leave, I will give you nothing." As he turned to leave, orihime stamped her feet like a petulant child.

"I **will not** leave this forest of freaks until I have what I've come for! You will give it to me this minute or you'll regret it!" She screamed.

He gave her a hard stare over his shoulder. "I will give you **nothing** as I've said before!" With that he disappeared into the darkness of the hollows.

To say orihime was pissed would be a lie. She stormed off with vengeance on her mind. Oh, tensa would get what was coming to him. She would see to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: here is the plan our dear ori came up with. Letting you know ahead of time, I suck at fight scenes, so there is no detailed fighting. I hope this came out as good as it was in my crazy mind. Still don't know how long I want to make this. *salutes* see ya later bun-buns.**

 **An2: thanks to spunky for pointing something out. Gonna go back and put something in this chapter.**

Orihime stamped her way home, anger and outrage present. When she walked into her house her husband John gave her a concerned look. "What is it my sweet, that has you so upset?"

Instead of speaking, orihime paced. John would have none of that, he wrapped her in his strong arms and she stilled. "Please, you are my wife, I need to know what is wrong."

She sighed as he made her sit, "I went to get you a gift as great as mine, in the hollows, but this **creature** would not let me have it."

That did not sit well with john, "you say you went to the hollows, but that is a dangerous place. You should not have went there. And this creature, did it harm you?" He searched her body for bruises or marks that should not have been there, he found a sizable one on her hip. How dare this **monster** harm his beloved. "Orihime, what is this bruise on your hip, did that **thing** do this?"

Orihime looked away, he had found it. "He told me if I gave him something in return he would let me take what I wanted for you, but he lied." She spoke in a whisper to him, ashamed of what she had done. "I am sorry husband, but I just wanted to give you a great gift. I know you must hate me, for betraying you in that way."

John hugged her tighter, he was upset yes, but not at her. "I do not hate you, I despise this, whatever it is for tricking you. I know you only did it to please me, which is an amazing thing not all women would do." He abruptly stood, "Now, I will gather the men of our village and we will hunt down this thing. It will cause problems no more."

As John left their house, orihime smiled a wicked smile. ' _You will get a very rude awakening tensa,_ _ **that**_ _I just saw to. No one tells me no and lives to tell the tale.'_ Her plan set in motion, she meekly followed her husband and the men of jalsoon. After this she would no longer need a jewel for her husband, killing tensa would be enough.

With darkness deep in the pit of his heart, tensa felt the hatred of the humans from a mile away. He ushered the beings of the hollows into hiding, this would be his fight. Making his way to the edges of his home, he prepared for it. The humans came in a group, all men and one she-devil. "What brings you here humans, camping out for the night?"

The men did not like his joke, knowing what he had done, they only wanted revenge. John stepped up to the front of the mob, "We don't care for how you make light of this demon, you have sullied my wife and think it a joyous mood?"

Sullied his wife? Tensa knew nothing of which this man spoke. "I have not **sullied** anyone, let alone your wife, whoever she is. We have no quarrel, leave."

John took another, more menacing, step forward. "You insult me demon. You trick my dear orihime into giving you her body, then you stand here and say you have done none of it? You truly are the demon I think you."

The look that came over tensas face was beautiful to orihime. He looked as though he would lose whatever he had ate, then he got angry. "Whatever that **she-devil** told you was a lie. I have done nothing of the sort. She tried to manipulate me into to giving her jewels, I told her no and that's all I did. Now leave before I have to do something I would rather not."

John and the men of jalsoon took that as a challenge. They charged him from all sides, something tensa didn't notice in his confusion and anger. He fought back as good as he could without killing. He was succeeding, he had John in his grasp, the rest of the men lying on the ground at his feet. Then the unthinkable happened, orihime approached him, a spell on her lips. "What are you doing she-devil, and what do you know of magic?"

But she did not speak to him, only finished casting her spell. With a strangled cry tensa fell to his knees, john still in his grasp. "What did you d-do to m-me?" he rasped out.

Orihime chuckled, "I cast a spell to make you weak, it won't be enough to kill you, that is my husband's job." She leaned in close to his ear and spoke, "This is what you get for denying me what I want. While you die in the forest you love, I will live happily with my husband and our child to come." She stood and put on a sad expression, her voice became soft like the year he met her. "May your last moments be peaceful, though you hurt me, I will forgive you."

She walked away while the men closed in on tensa, she didn't need to see his death. The farther from the forest she got, the less she heard of tensas painful screams. When she made it back to jalsoon the women all consoled her and cursed tensas name.

Hours after the men left a beaten tensa to die, a panther happened upon him. There lying bloody and beaten on the forest floor was tensa, staring vacantly at the sky. The panther was not magical like most of the occupants of the hollows. He slowly stalked the dying man, hoping for a free meal that would last him for a while. He was about to put it out of its misery when another voice spoke.

"Do that and I will slay you where you stand beast, this is my prey, not yours." It was john, he had come back to make sure tensa was no more. When the panther did not move he pulled out a sword to strike it down. "You will die beast!"

Before john could kill the beast, tensa used his magic. He murmured something in another language and a cloud of black enveloped the panther. John looked to tensa, bewilderment in his eyes. "You will not strike him down, unlike you, he was just following his instincts.", tensa rasped out.

When the cloud settled, a broad man-beast emerged. He had blue hair the color of the sky, eyes of the sea, and skin a beautiful as bronze. Though those features were human, the rest of him was not. The man had a mouth full of sharp teeth, his legs were black and that of the panther he was before, and his hands were humanoid but with claws and black up to his wrist. This was not a being to trifle with. The beast parted his lips, letting sharp teeth show, a deep voice rumbled out. "I would run if I were you human, I am still hungry and you look very appetising."

John trembled in his boots, he knew a threat when he heard it. He ran away without another prompt, he liked his life. The panther approached the fallen tensa, animal like feet making no sound. "Are you alright fairy, that spell surely took a lot out of you?"

Tensa was still gazing unseeingly at the sky. "I am fine, I could be better though. Tell me, why did you not kill him?"

The man-beast thought on it as he gathered tensa in his arms. "It would not do me any good to waste time killing that human, when I could use it helping you."

Tensa gave a dry laugh. "Weren't you going to eat me a second ago?"

"That was before you saved my life, I am indebted to you for that." They had made it to a den inside the hollows, tensa securely held to the panthers chest. "This is my home, and yours if you want it to be. Is there anything I can get to help you heal?"

Tensa shook his head 'no', he would heal on his own, his magic was obviously back. "I need nothing to help me heal, but a meal would be good." The man-beast started to leave, "Wait, what is your name?"

"You may call me pantera. What is your name?"

"Tensa. And I need you to be my eyes pantera, those humans somehow blinded me."

Pantera nodded sadly, being unable to see was a sad thing, he would be the fairies eyes without question. "I will tensa, for it is the least I can do for you. Now sleep for a while, no one will come in my territory."

Tensa closed his unseeing eyes and fell into a nightmare filled sleep. No, those nightmares were not for him, but for orihime and the people of jalsoon. They would pay for what they did to him, and pantera would aid him in his revenge. They would rue the day they crossed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**An: since tensa can't see, he'll be able to sense things. I think this will be the end bun-buns, maybe another chapter for the love to blossom between tensa and pantera? Probably.**

Throughout the weeks of tensas recovery, he sent pantera to spy on the village, making sure that only john had seen the man-beast. It was a part of his plan you see, because having a village of paranoid people was indeed amusing. But having the one who led the charge against you being the only paranoid person in their village? Oh, that was downright sinful.

Tensa sensed, amused, as john flitted around the village, telling people of a monster tensa created. No one believed him of course, the mob of men that had beaten tensa swore him dead. They had put it off as the hollows playing tricks with his emotions at first. Then they started to be more wary around the man, for who sees imaginary monsters made by a dead creature?

By the time orihime had settled into her wretched life again, tensa had a surprise for her. He knew she wanted a family, who didn't? He found pantera stalking a poor deer, they had to eat, and sensed him playing with the creature. Only when pantera pounced on the deer did tensa speak, "you seem to be in a playful mood pantera."

Pantera, in his original form, walked up to tensa and rubbed against his leg. "Only when you say i can stalk the humans. Which I am guessing you are about to tell me I can."

Tensa smiled as he petted the beast's fur. "You guess right. The she-devil wants a family and….I don't think I want her to have one. Would you want her to teach a budding life the horrible things she knows?"

Pantera snarled. "That woman is a bitch. The things you told me that she has done….." He left off fearing he would go and kill the woman too early.

Tensa soothed the panther. "Calm yourself pantera, she will get what she is due. You will help me in that, won't you?"

Pantera purred, "I will." They were getting quite close, pantera and tensa. Tensa didn't think he would find anyone, and pantera didn't want a mate. But fate, as tricky as she is, has a plan.

They retired for the night, tensa once again dreaming of orihime's fall. He woke at the crack of dawn, sending pantera to gather the herbs and roots he would need for a particularly nasty spell. He could still sense them, but it would be faster for the beast to gather. Spells came easy to him. He usually casted a spell by saying them, but this one was old, you needed more than just words for it to work. One of the things he needed, was orihime's hair.

For the task of getting her hair, he had to go to the edges of jalsoon. Once there, he cast a sleeping spell over the village, "dormitabis". With that done, he leisurely walked to the hollows, he had a cauldron of sorts to work with. When pantera arrived with the rest of his ingredients he got to work. "So careless in her decisions towards a life, she seeks to bring forth another. The strongest of fairies I, shall give her a blessing. I bless her with a fruitful body, when she has breathed her last breath. Then and only then will she give life, before, she is barren!"

As he added each root and herb, the potion formed. All he needed now was her hair. He put the potion in a vile and walked back to jalsoon, the people were next. Arriving at her shack of a home, his sightless eyes looked down at her peaceful face in sleep. "You are peaceful now, but not for long. You will suffer for your fowl deeds, just like your husband and the rest of this lowly village." The ginger fairy plucked a hair from the she-devils head and put into the vile. "No magic can undo what I have put in motion, not even mine."

The spell completed, it rose from its confines and seeped into her pores. Tensa smiled evilly, she would pay. For her husband, he would continue to let pantera scare the man insane, the villagers would take care of john. Then he would take care of them.

Weeks passed as tensa sensed with glee, orihime and her husband were so sad to see they could not bare children. The villagers were turning on john too, since tensa made sure the man saw him standing alongside pantera. It was wonderful.

Within a week's time john had gone insane, spouting tales of the vile and retched tensa coming back to take revenge. Oh, the man had it quite right. He waited until the same men strung john up, and slowly approached them. The fear he could sense from john was enough to give him goosebumps. He heard the snap of the rope signaling john's end, and he even heard orihime's mournful cries. He made his appearance then.

Dissolving from a cloud of black smoke, he could hear the surprised yet horrified gasp. "Oh my, you people do take justice to a whole new level. And here the man was just warning you about me." He shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk. You should have listened to him." He grinned evilly when orihime stormed up to him. "Why orihime, what brings you? Do you need a remedy to your," he touched her stomach, "little problem?"

She gasped and stood back. "You did this to me? You **vile creature**!"

Tensa sneered at her. " **You** are the vile creature, you and this village of fools. You spat your lies and they believed you, they tried to kill me and took my sight. **You all shall pay**!" Then a cloud of that familiar black smoke appeared next to tensa, pantera stepping forth. With no amount of emotion, tensa ordered, "Kill them, all of them"

Pantera looked to tensa, "Even the children?"

Tensa smiled. "No. The children will be raised by the creatures they think us. Fairies, pixies, dragons, tree giants and the like. Every child here will go to one of them, a better place really."

"You can't do this!" A man screamed.

The ginger fairy tilted his head "Watch me." Then he smiled genuinely, "They will be in good hands, they won't even miss you, because I will take their memories of you." Then the screams of the village were heard far and wide, the children, only three in the small village, were given to the beings of the hollows. Tensa got his revenge and some happiness back.

Maybe...he would get something even more beautiful?

 **An: Hint hint, wink wink. 'Dormitabis' is Latin for sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual, I had most of this written ages ago. Actually it was mostly done the day, if not a week, after I posted the last chapter of this. I noticed I get majority or half of a chapter of something done, then lose inspiration or can't think of anything. Ah, my mind. On a totally different and not even remotely relevant note, my sister randomly walked in our bathroom(which separates our rooms) and said she descended, to which I responded with "you mean ascended, from hell". She was not as amused as I thought lol. Nah, but she laughed. We have this thing where we be petty to each other, mostly me sometimes. Anyway, enjoy and I hoped that the people still reading this are happy with how it ended.**

It was weeks later that tensa sat in the hollows, listening to the liberated children play. He had done what he promised and wiped their memories, giving them to deserving parents. Though one did not want to be placed. Uryu was the child's name, his blue eyes intelligent. The little raven haired boy moped and secluded himself, only really talking to tensa.

That was what happened this day, tensa sat in his and pantera's den, making potions to pass the time when little uryu sat near him. The ginger fairy paused in his motions for a moment, then patted the raven's head. "Hello uryu, what brings you here?"

The boy hesitated, then spoke with a calm tensa did not expect. "I know of what you did, that you killed everyone in my old village, including my parents." Tensa had stopped his motions completely, his potion boiling over.

"I guess you wish to kill me then, for vengeance?"

Uryu shook his head no, a small smile showing. Tensa did not understand this. "I do not, you saved me. Those people who called themselves my parents weren't who they say they were. They beat me and used magic on me, they hid who I am." The boys blue eyes stared into tensas sightless gold on black. "I am a being of the hollows, I know that now. Though, I don't know who my parents are, I am a fairy like you."

Tensa was awestruck, what magic did those people use? It was very strong if he couldn't sense uryu's magic. "I did not know of this, it is a pleasing surprise. Uryu, do you wish to find them, your family?" When uryu smiled, tensa felt the boy's happiness in his bones, he would find this boy's parents.

Within days tensa had finally found uryu's family, though it was just one member. The man was tall with slightly pale skin, his hair a beautiful silver and his eyes the same as the raven. "Ryuken, I wish to speak with you." Ryuken obliged. Once they were in a private enough place tensa asked a difficult question. "Ryuken, though this may be hard to answer, please do. Did you lose a child?"

Ryuken froze, his stoic façade slipping a little. "Who told you that? No one knows of this!" though the fairy sounded angry, tensa could feel the pain behind the words.

"The hollows, they told me. I asked of a being in the hollows who has lost a child, and they brought me to you." the ginger fairy explained.

Ryuken's anger became real, for who was tensa to pry into the painful past of others? "So you wish to bring pain upon me, what have I done to deserve this?"

Tensa paused, uncertain of where the question came from. "I do not know of what you speak. Pain is not something I wish to cause you. I only wish to bring you and all beings of my home happiness. That is why, I would like for you to meet someone, someone who has waited a long time to see you." he smiled brightly. "Would you like to meet him?"

Ryuken was breathless. He hoped that tensa was speaking of who he thought, but he did not want to get his hopes up, then have them dashed down in the end. "Him? Tensa, is this who I think it is, is he not dead?" he had thought that witch killed his child, she had made sure to kill his mate.

Tensa waved his hand in a flourish and they appeared near his shared den, the yard empty. "You may come out, young uryu, I know you are there." said boy slowly walked out of the cave, inching his way towards tensa. He came to a stop and latched onto the fairy's leg, big blue eyes staring into a pair of equal color. "Don't be afraid, this is who you seek uryu."

The boy tore his eyes away and looked up at tensa in confusion. "I don't understand. Who did I seek?"

Instead of speaking, tensa nodded towards ryuken and the fairy nealed in front of uryu. "You look just like us, your father and I." the silverette smiled in remembrance.

Uryu's eyes widened. "My...you?"

Ryuken nodded again, a hand cradling a slightly chubby cheek. "You have my eyes, but his hair. Isshin would have loved to have met you, he would always speak to you as though you could understand him, the man was silly that way."

It was a lot to take in, meeting one of his parents. "Can I meet him too?" Uryu didn't really understand why his other father wasn't there, if he wanted to meet him so bad. When ryuken's face became even sadder uryu regretted asking. "I'm sorry."

Though he smiled, it was a painful one. "It's alright child, you don't need to apologize. Your father, was killed by the witch that stole you, he protected you for as long as he could. I was too injured to do anything, but I'm so glad you are alive. Do you, wish to come home with me?"

Uryu peered at tensa, who sensed the question and nodded. "He is your family uryuu, there's no need to ask me. Go, you two have a lot to catch up on." ryuken smiled as uryu took his hand and they both bid tensa farewell. Tensa's smile fell and he slowly walked inside. How he wished to have a family of his own, but no one wanted him.

He was still brooding when pantera came home, his hunt successful if the smell of blood was anything to go by. The man-beast slowly approached the fairy, his maw still holding the dead deer. Once he was in front of his friend, he saw the downtrodden expression. In the many weeks he had came to care for the ginger, so seeing him saddened…

The man-beast dropped his catch in the appropriate place and slowly transformed, his body always a little awkward afterwards. "Tensa, what is it that bothers you?"

Tensa jumped a little, showing how much he was distracted. He took a deep breath and relaxed as he let it out. "I wish, to have a child. But, there is no one who sees me in that light."

Pantera tilted his head as he sat on the floor, trying to understand. "How can they not see you that way? You are very beautiful and powerful, not only that, but you are a caring person. I see no reason for any female to turn you down-"

Tensa cleared his throat, cutting pantera off. "Ah, as much as I am flattered by your compliments, I am not interested in bedding a female. If you remember, my last encounter with one did not end so well." he said rather amused, though it didn't take away from the blush staining his pale cheeks.

Tensa could feel Pantera tilt his head further, in a rather adorable way resembling a kitten. "Without a female, how do you expect to have a child? I doubt there is a magic that can make one."

Tensa chuckled. Not many knew of what he was about to tell. "That's true, no magic exist to make a child out of thin air. But there is a way. Male fairies who have a mate, can bare a child. It is a gift given to us by the hollows. That is how little uryuu came into being."

Pantera thought on this, forming a plan. "So," he started hesitantly, not sure how the fairy would take his offer. "If we were to become mates, you could bare my child?"

That caught tensa by surprise. Not that he had never thought about it, mind you. But he didn't think the panther saw him that way, though he had held affection for him since the beast saved him. He cleared his throat. "Well, yes I could. If we were mates though."

Pantera grinned and tensa sensed it and found his loins warming at the expression he had never seen, and that it seemed the beast wanted to become mates. "Then become my mate and start a family with me. I never thought I would be saying this, but with you I'm different. I'm just a beast that lives on nothing but instincts. Also, I've come to care for you, you see the real me, not the monster."

Tensa was rather moved, he didn't think pantera felt that way. He was excited, but at the same time he doubted himself. "Do you really want to be with me?" he knew it was a silly question, but he needed to hear the answer.

Pantera wrapped his strong bronze arms around tensa and nuzzled the slightly tan neck offered to him. "Of course I do, I wouldn't say so if I didn't. Now, will you be my mate?"

The fairy turned into the embrace and sought out the plump lips of his future mate. "Does that answer your question?" he got an aroused growl and felt his body being thrown on the bed, his leather pants and white sleeveless tunic disappearing. "And here I thought I was the magical being." he mumbled to himself.

After it was exposed to the world, pantera appreciated his fairies body, it was lean and beautiful. He was getting even more aroused, if that was possible. He was about to crawl towards his fairy when a thought struck him. "Tensa, is there a way that you can change my legs, to make this easier? And also, I have nothing to prepare you with." the man-beast was eager to mate the fairy, but he did not want to cause him any harm.

The ginger fairy waved his hand and the feline legs of Pantera became human, the more humanoid looking panther was amazed by this. He was about to ask about preparing tensa again when the fairy spoke. "You need nothing to prepare me with, for when fairies mate, their bodies prepare themselves. You will not harm me, rest assured. Now come, we have a family to start, and a life to live."

The panther growled in agreement and swiftly yet carefully entered his mate, pounding into him without abandon after a few strokes, his instincts taking over. Tensa loved every second of it, spurring pantera to move harder and faster, which he did. They both gasped as they finished, sharing slow kisses. "It's been awhile since I've done that." pantera laughed out breathlessly.

Panting heavily, tensa confessed, "I have never done that before, though I wonder why I haven't now." they both laughed and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, dreaming of the family to come.

It was several months later that found tensa and panter in their den, the fairy breathing labored breaths. It was time and he was in a significant amount of pain. "Why did I let you talk me into a natural birth with nothing to sooth the pain?" the fairy asked his mate.

Pantera smiled as he saw the beginnings of his child come into the world, though he had never seen anything like it, it was beautiful in a way. The fairies stomach slowly opened to make room for another to slowly take out the child, it was a painful process. "Because you told me that pain blockers slowed down the birthing process, and I don't want anything happening. Now relax mate, our baby is almost here."

Minutes later the opening in tensa's stomach was wide enough for pantera to reach in, which he did while grinning the whole time. Their child was ethereal, with glowing bronze skin, black on blue eyes, and amethyst hair. "She's beautiful tensa, don't you agree?"

As tensa's stomach rapidly closed he peered tiredly at his daughter, she _was_ breathtaking. He smiled brightly and held her close, and couldn't help but laugh when she used magic to make her prepared bottle appear. It would seem she was intelligent for a newborn. "Hello there little one. How did you know where your bottle was, hmm?"

Pantera was awestruck by the display of magic. "How did she do that?"

Tensa hummed as he continued to look as his daughter. "All fairies can use magic when first born, but it's never this advanced." he was about to say more when pantera reached for the now empty bottle. That was a mistake it seemed, as their baby girl wailed and then used her advanced magic to bonk her father on the head with said empty bottle. Tensa held in his laughter. "I don't think she liked that, tera."

Pantera grumbled, though he let a smile grace his features. "Your so mean to your daddy princess. Or should I say princess apocalypse? Because I'm sure you'll cause one." the little girl seemed to like that nickname, for she gurgled and smiled.

"As much I adore the nickname, she needs an actual name pantera."

The panther thought for a while. "How about armina, it means warrior maiden?"

Tensa smiled and looked to the baby to see if she approved, which she did if the happy gurgle said anything. "Then armina you will be, for I know you will be a formidable warrior." the family sat there longer basking in the warmth of their fire, greeting ryuken and uryu when they came to see little armina.

As the years went by, armina grew into a graceful yet powerful young lady. Taking on both of her parents traits, magic from tensa and the power to transform into a panther from pantera.

And since the conflict and subsequent destruction of jalsoon, no human had dared to go into the hollows, so the magical beings lived in peace. Throughout the years the humans surrounding the forest soon forgot about the forest and the magic it possessed. That left pantera and tensa to live the life they wanted, and watch their daughter grow and fall in love.

 **Ah, towards the end I started to lose it, trying figure how to end it. And armina is a German name, I tend to go with German a lot. What can I say, I like the language. Anyway I hope you all like it bun-buns, and the whole stomach opening thing came outta nowhere, but was inspired by spunky and how the babies come into the world in her fics, with all the spirit chambers and glowing phase through stomachs.**


End file.
